a. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a focal plane shutter for photographic cameras and more particularly to an improvement in a focal plane shutter of a type having a front curtain and rear curtain.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A focal plane shutter of a type having a front curtain and rear curtain is conventionally fitted particularly to a high class single-lens reflex camera or the like but, as a comparatively large space is required to fit such focal plane shutter, it has been impossible to fit it to a small camera or particularly to a pocket size camera.